mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Mildian people
Mildian, also known as Mildea, is the town carved out of time featured within the Japanese anime/manga series Rave Master. Below is the list of Mildean people who appear in Rave Master Members of Mildian City Haja * main article: Haja Miltz Miltz is the head master of Mildian city and the strongest sorcerer next to Sieghart. After Sieghart had returned to his fellow hometown of Mildia, he started off by confronting his old master, Miltz. Miltz is seen as a rather small man that wears your average magicianal garb, a long white mustache, and a large wooden staff. It also seems that Miltz's linear vision is also somewhat scewed. After Sieghart reveals to Miltz that Haja must effectively be defeated with the help of Mildian city, Miltz turns a deaf ear and tells Seighart of his "betrayal" by allowing for Elie, the holder of Etherion to escape -- she would drive time mad by going to Star Memory. Miltz then shows to Sieghart his new ally - Haja. With Haja's help, Miltz claims that time can be effectively protected. After much time passes, Haja soon reveals to Miltz's eyes that he truly only intends on using the forbidden weapon - Chronos - as the tool to take over Star Memory and effectively control time with his own hands as the supreme ruler. Miltz then battles it out with Haja not for the sake of time, but for the people he has sworn to protect (the people of Mildian city). After Haja is effectively killed and Sieghart manages to survive the conflict with Haja in some type of manner, the truth is revealed to Miltz's eyes and he once again treats Sieghart as his noble student. Abilities/Techniques * Wormhole - Great Void magic - a technique that creates large dark voids of magic that absorb whoever they may be by -- the person absorbed will be turned into complete nothingness * Super Compressed Magic 8-ball - a technique that mixes all eight elements (Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Sea, Light, Wind and Darkness) into a single ball of magic mass Niebel Niebel is the closest friend to Sieghart and his main subordinate student. After Sieghart had been falsely called a traitor and even locked in prison, Niebel had disguised himself as Master Sage Miltz with his magic to effectively reattain his master. In appearance, Niebel is a small boy with a tattoo across his right eye; Niebel also wears magician garb similar to the average sorcerer of Mildian city. After Niebel and Sieghart were both caught by the vast amount of townspeople, Sieghart had no choice but to fight against the many sorcerers of Mildian. Niebel would be stationed at a safe area while he watches in awe at the destructive power of his master, Sieghart. While he is watching Niebel witnesses Sieghart signlehandidly take on 1000 mages and win. During Sieghart's next battle against Haja underground, Niebel would wait over the time span of one week before actually seeing the results of their battle. After Niebel, Hilde, and Miltz all head down to see the field, they are immensely surprised to see the two warriors still battling it out. Unlike Miltz, Niebel wouldn't fight and only stood in awe before the battle. Following Haja's defeat, Niebel would return to his master's side at all times possible. Following the revival of Elie's memories, he becomes a Rave Warrior, and participates in the final battle. He uses a self detiriorating morphing magic called "The Last Moment" to aid Julia, and Belnika in killing Jiero. one of the four great demon gods. He gains great power in exchange for his life. Niebel, along with the other Rave Warriors are kept alive and healed of all inflictions after the Final Battle due to the Stellar Memories. Abilities/Techniques * Form Replication - a magic ability that allows for a single user to replicate the appearance of any other individual. * The Last Moment - A powerful magic that grants one great power in exchange for "Time." The user ages at a rapid pace, and as they age, they gain power. Thus, Niebel dies in the form of an old man. Hilde Hilde is one of two female subordinate students of Sieghart, and has trained under him within her childhood. In appearance, Hilde wears a witch like hat, rather revealing magician garb, and three small triangle shaped tattoos under her right eye. Hilde, along with Flicke would both be the first sorcerers to meet Sieghart on his return back to Mildian. Following the "betrayal" of Sieghart, Hilde would be one of the thousand supporting magicians against Sieghart. Hilde, combined with Flicke would both attempt the formation of a large sphere of magic; this attempt was foiled rather quickly by Sieghart however who cut them both down. Following the defeat of Haja, Hilde asks forgiveness from her master and swears an oath that she will always remain by his side and effectively support time once again. Abilities/Techniques * Combine Magic - a meager magic attack that simply merges two masses of magic from two differential users. Flicka Flicke is one of two female subordinate students under Sieghart, and has trained under him since childhood. When it comes to appearance, Flicka wears a large cap over her long hair, and has small wave like tattoos over and under her right eye. Unlike her best friend, Hilde, Flicke is seen as younger, more attractive, and an overall cuter appearance. Unlike her partner, it seems that Flicka possesses a stronger desire of self perfection -- to reach the ultimate level of magic wielding; a class known as the Elemental Master. Following the return of Sieghart and his "betrayal", Flicka would be one of the thousand sorcerers to battle against their own master. Before being defeated, both Flicka and Hilde would form a large ball of magic mass - a technique clichely known as "Combine Magic" to use against the unstoppable Sieghart. Following Haja's defeat by the hands of Sieghart, Flicka's fate is truly unknown. However, it seems that Flicka will continue to train side by side with her master as to attain her true desire one day. Abilities/Techniques * Combine Magic - a magic ball of varied elements that is formed through the power of two united magicians References * Rave Master volume 21 - 22 - Hiro Mashima Category:Rave Master characters